Splat Tim: The Ouchenning
Splat Tim: The Ouchening is a game that takes place somewhere in America. Splat Tim, Splat Tina and other Splat Soldiers have to defend Splat Town, Florida, America from a new enemy, the Rogue Splat Person People. These Splat Person folk were angry at Cap'n Cuttlefish for enlisting Splat Tim to "do it", after the Inkpocalypse. This game also has Splat Tim wear new clothing, a blue camo shirt and a helmet and glasses combo. Plot Splat Tim is seen walking in Splat Town, holding his signature pistol, before seeing a barrage of what appears to be space cruisers pummeling towards the town. Splat Tim attempts to shoot them down with his pistol, but quickly runs due to the sheer amount of ships now preparing to bomb Splat Town. As soon as he starts running, a group of plasma cannons are shot, destroying every ship. The plasma cannons are revealed to be shot by a new character, Splart Tom. He urges Splat Tim to use his gun of preference, the M16A2. After a few levels, Splat Tim picks up Splat Tina after finding her taking a dump on a SWAT van. After even more levels, they need to venture into a Rogue Splat Person People camp in order to find some captured prisoners. They have to get help from Gooeh, who uses her epic squid powers to sneak through vents and unlock doors. When the trio finally reach the end, its revealed that Splart Tom is actually the leader of the Rogue Splat Person People. After defeating him, Splart Tom falls on one of the space cruisers he loves dearly. He gets thrown through the roof from a space cruiser, promising revenge on Splat Tim and the rest. Gameplay Splat Tim: The Ouchenning is a third-person shooter, but with some changes, such as character upgrades and the long awaited melee weapons. Splat Tim's Upgrades: * Cool Aiming: 30% more accuracy with ranged weapons. * High Powered Bullets: 10 more damage with pistols. * MUSCLE: 12 more damage with melee weapons. * Deep Fried Aiming: 45% more accuracy with ranged weapons. * Authentic American Liquor: 40% more fire rate with assault rifles, but with a side effect of wonky aim. * 10% Of His Power: 20 more damage with all weapons, melee or ranged. * A1MB0T: 50% more accuracy with ranged weapons. Splat Tina's Upgrades: * Tina's Scope: 20% more accuracy with ranged weapons. * Actual Grenades: 18 more damage with explosives. * Strong Independant Woman: 24 more damage with melee weapons. * Money Powered Gun: 10% more accuracy with shotguns. * EXPLOSION LADY: 30% regeneration with grenades. Weapons SMGs * Skorpyon * TEC-9 * Glock * UMP45 (multiplayer only) Assault rifles * M16A2 (starter weapon) * M16 * AKM * Steyr AUG (multiplayer only) * HK33A2 rifle Sniper rifles * M40A3 * M24 SWS * Tango 51 (multiplayer only) Pistols * Bren Ten (starter weapon) * Colt Single Action Army * Hi-Power (Multiplayer only) * M9 Shotgun * Winchester 1887 (Splat Tina starter weapon) * Benelli M4 * Mossberg 500 Explosives and Heavy Weaponry * Mk 2 Grenade (Splat Tina starter weapon) * Molotov Cocktail * M2 flamethrower * M60 Multiplayer modes 2v2 4v4 Free for All Capture the Flag Gun Game Sniper War Maps: Parking lot Splat Town ruins Farm Destroyed Factory Warzone Trivia * This may be the only Splat Tim game that does not feature Outer Heaven * There is a hint of a romance between Splat Tim and Splat Tina, but its not directly stated in game. Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Games made without Preet Design involvement